1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to an electronic device disposed with a soft start module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, while pursuing slim and light tablets and laptops, portability is also regarded as a critical factor to meet the market demand and the trend. As a result, the products of detachable laptops and tablets become more and more popular.
The detachable laptops and tablets may have two parts, such as the main system (i.e. the tablet terminal) and the docking station. Generally, the main system and the tablet terminal are provided with respective power supply modules, so when the main system and the tablet terminal are connected to each other, surge current may arise to damage the system under the circumstance that the electric potentials of the main system and the tablet terminal are not equal to each other.